Is It Nightmare, or Reality?
by Kim Jong DaeBak
Summary: "Jjong Dda! Boleh aku masuk?"/ 'di... dia... menciumku' / "Aku… tak bisa membalasmu, Chennie." / "Bisakah lain kali kau membalas perasaanku?"/ EXO\CHENXIUMINKRIS\GS!\


**Is It Nightmare, or Reality?**

.

It's Straight. Haha...

.

Cast  
Kim Jong Dae/Jjong Dda/Chennie/Chen chen (namja)  
Xiumin/Xiu (yeoja)  
Kris (namja)

.

Para cast tidak dimiliki, hanya berharap suatu hari bisa memilikinya.  
Fictnya dimiliki. Dipeluk. Dicium. Oleh saya. Ya.. saya.. !kabeadgnojmik

* * *

**Ting...! Tong...!  
**  
"Yaa... tunggu sebentar..." Kubasuh mukaku, lalu kukeringkan dengan handuk.

**Ting...! Tong...!**

Kularikan diriku ke pintu, lalu membukanya. "Ne... Siap–?"

KLIK!

"Xiumin?"

"Jjong Dda! Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ne.. ne.. tentu saja. Masuklah." Kututup pintu apartmentku lalu menguncinya.

Kupandangi wajah wanita yang sedang duduk di sofa itu. Xiumin... Teman sekolahku yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Bedanya, aku tinggal sendirian sedang dia bersama keluarganya. Biasanya, kalau dia sedang ada masalah dirumahnya, dia akan kabur kesini. Semacam apartmentku ini adalah pelariannya. Dan aku, adalah tempat sampah yang siap mendengar ceritanya.

"Chennie! Kau kenapa? Ada masalah dengan diriku hingga harus dipandangi begitu?"

"Tid... tidak, tidak kenapa-napa. Jadi ada masalah apa?" Sedikit terkejut tapi aku berusaha terlihat tenang, kemudian kududukkan diriku di sebelahnya.

"Adikku mengacau lagi. Dia berkata bahwa aku mempunyai kekasih. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak mempunyai _seseorang_. Dan kau juga tahu, bagaimana reaksi orang tua-ku bila mereka mendengar aku memiliki _seseorang_."

Dia bercerita dengan bibir yang mengerucut, kupikir itu sesuatu yang sangat manis. Ah... pikiranku jadi kacau. Ya... Ya.. Keluarga Xiumin memang agak 'keras'. Selain dilarang berpacaran, anak dalam keluarga itu harus pintar. Mendapat ranking misalnya, itu sesuatu yang diwajibkan. Tak heran bila Xiumin selalu mendapat peringkat di tiga teratas di kelasnya–tentu dengan aku yang mendapat ranking diatasnya.

"Ya.. aku tahu Xiumin.. Mungkin adikmu hanya ingin menggodamu. Itu saja." Berusaha menenangkannya, dengan cara yang kusukai –membelai rambutnya.

"Menggodaku?! Harusnya dia menggodaku dengan cara lain daripada harus mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki pacar... Haah.."

"Sudahlah tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas. Otte?"

"Otte."

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur lalu kubuat dua gelas coklat panas untukku dan Xiumin. Kuharap dengan coklat panas, pikirannya bisa jadi membaik. Biasanya, mood-nya akan membaik dan dia akan bercerita. Apapun.

Kita bisa saling menceritakan sekolah, hidup, tawa, sedih... Terkadang cinta. Menceritakan orang yang kita sukai itu sangat menyenangkan. Setelah itu dia akan pulang, dan aku tidur. Tidur nyenyak setelah banyak cerita dengan yeoja yang kusayangi. Ups. Mungkinkah aku kelepasan? Haha... ya... ya.. Aku memang menyukai Xiumin : )

Setelah coklat panasnya jadi, kubawa dua gelas itu kembali ke ruang tengah.

Ting...! Tong...!

'Siapa lagi ya? Ah mungkin orang tua Xiumin...'

"Ne... tunggu.." Kuletakkan gelasku di meja kecil, disamping vas bunga. Lalu berjalan ke pintu.

Kuintip orang tersebut dari lubang pintu, _'bukan orang tua Xiumin, lalu siapa?' _ agak mencurigakan, dia berpakaian serba hitam dari atas ke bawah. Wajahnya tertutup jubah yang ia kenakan. Segera kubuka pintu.

"Ne.. Anda siapa?"

Sedetik, dia telah masuk dan–

"Lepaskan! Arrgh!"

–mencekikku.

"MATILAH KAU, CHEN!"

"AAAARRRGGHHH! HAH… haah… HAH… AArrrgghh!"

BRUGH!

Tubuhku bertemu dengan lantai secara keras, _'Siapa dia? Aku tak kenal... ugh... badanku tak bisa bergerak...'_

"Have a nice _nightmare_, Chen chen"

| !kabeadgnojmik!kabeadgnojmik!kabeadgnojmik |

.

'Dimana... ini?'

Kubiasakan mataku dengan cahaya. Berusaha mengenali tempat ini. _Ah... ini apartmentku_.

Cepat kuberdiri. _Ah iya, Xiumin!_ Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tengah, namun tak kutemukan sosok itu.

'Mungkin ia sudah pulang?'

pikirku_._

kulangkahkan kembali kakiku ke sofa, kududukkan diriku di benda empuk ini.

Who's that knocking on my door?

_Come and dream a dream girl_

_Come and dream a dream girl_

_Come and dream a dream girl_

_Come and dream a dream girl_

_Right Here, Right Now_

**Ting...! Tong...!**

Baru saja aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi denganku, namun bel itu terdengar. Aku segera kembali ke suara itu berasal.

Kuintip dan kutemukan sosok itu. Xiumin. _'Tapi kenapa memakai gaun merah? Seingatku tadi ia memakai baju biasa... Ah sudahlah...'_

Kubuka pintu dan kutemukan Xiumin yang sedang tersenyum...

...penuh arti?

"Hai, Jjong Dda! Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu..."

Ia masuk ke apartmentku. Kukunci pintu. Dan berbalik menatap Xiumin yang sedang menatapku balik.

"Jjong Dda?"

"I.. iya?"

Ia masih memasang senyum penuh arti-nya itu. _'Oh Xiumin... Apa yang terjadi?'  
_

"Mmm?"

'di... dia... menciumku?'

Dia mendorongku ke pintu. Berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku. Mengetuk-ngetukkan lidahnya di bibirku, dan menjilat bibirku. Pelan tapi pasti, aku mulai menginginkan _kewarasan_ itu. Selama ini, aku _gila_ akan kepenasaranku terhadap Xiumin. Hingga kubuka mulutku dan mengajak lidah Xiumin bertarung.

Kudorong lidah Xiumin kembali ke mulutnya, agak sulit memang karena Xiumin sedikit agresif, tapi—

"Nggh..."

Aku berhasil! Berhasil memasuki mulut Xiumin! Hei, pernahkah kalian merasakan sesuatu semanis ini? Ummh… Siriklah kalian karena aku sedang merasakannya. Hahaha..

Kujilati setiap sudut mulut Xiumin, tak terkecuali lidahnya, _'Haaah... aku bisa kena diabetes kalau begini...'_

Kutatap mata Xiumin, ia pun membalas menatapku. Kurasakan tangannya mengalun di leherku. Memainkan telingaku, dan menarik kepalaku agar tak menghentikan ciuman di mulutnya. _'Haha… kau telah tertarik olehku, Xiumin?'  
_

Kuhentikan ciumanku ketika kurasakan napasnya memendek. Ia terlihat meraup oksigen di sekitarnya. Tangannya–

"Urrgh!"

–mencekikku.

'Kurasa... Aku pernah dicekik begini..'

Sibuk dengan pikiranku, hingga aku memegang tangan Xiumin yang mencekikku. Dan... '_hey! Ini dimana? Kenapa remang seperti ini? Rumahku tidak seremang ini... Aku tidak mengenal tempat ini.'_

"Chennie~!"

_Geu nalkaroun ipsullo nal beeonae_

_Kkaejyeobeorin geoul sok naneun byeonhae_

Aku tersadar. Jarak wajah kami hanya nol koma… sekian sekian sekian. Dia masih betah dengan senyum penuh artinya. Tangannya sudah kembali mengalung ke leherku.

"Mmm?"

'Dia kembali menciumku... Aww! Dia menggigit bibirku. Nakal sekali..'

_Dogi deun sagwacheoreom yuhokhanda_

_Areumdaun hyanggiro, help me tonight_

Kutatap ia kembali. Ia pun menatap diriku. Tatapannya tajam, seperti pisau. Seperti pisau, tapi memabukkan. Seperti aroma tubuhnya... Indah tapi memabukkan. Seperti mawar... ah sudahlah... intinya memabukkan.

Ia menjilati leherku. Astaga... Rasanya... Ugh... Urrghh! AARGGHH!

"Xiumin! Jangan! JANGAN! AARGGGHHH!"

Kedua taring itu terus masuk ke leherku. Kurasakan darah mengalir di leherku dan dihisap oleh dirinya. Taring tajam itu semakin dalam... _'Ugh! Xiu... Minh...'_

Kesadaranku mulai agak memudar. Xiumin masih menghisap darahku. _'Hagh... haaah... Xiuuuh... AAARGGGHH!'_ Sesuatu merobek ulu hatiku. Mengoyaknya dan terus bergerak di dalam. Terus… bergerak hingga jantungku terasa berhenti.

"Chennie~! Tentu sudah kaurasakan bukan? Kini jantungmu telah berada dalam genggamanku. Sekali ku tekan, kau akan mati. Malang sekali."

Kucoba untuk berkata, walau tenggorokanku terasa perih akibat gigitannya. "Xiu... Ap.. pa... salah... ku?"

"Salahmu? Pikirkanlah, Chennie..." Kembali Xiumin mendekati leherku dan menggigit leherku. Menghisap kembali apa yang keluar.

'Xiu... Sarang... aaaarrrggghh… '

"Ya. Itu dia kesalahanmu, oppa. Mencintaiku. Salah kau mencintaiku, karena aku adalah _Nightmare_-mu."

Aku berusaha untuk tenang. Walau hatiku sakit. Ia bilang mencintainya adalah kesalahan? Jangan bercanda... Salahku kalau aku mencintainya? Salahkan takdir yang mempertemukan kita Xiumin.

"Apa? Aku harus menyalahkan takdir? Hahaha... Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan takdir. Karena takdir adalah jalan hidupku. Tidak akan kusalahkan dia."

Kugerakkan kedua tanganku yang gemetar, hingga berhasil memeluknya. _'Aku... mencintaimu. Walau... itu sebuah... _hhh_... kesalahan terbesar. Aku akan... _hhh_... memimpikanmu, walau kau mimpi... burukku.'_

"Itu kebodohanmu yang terbesar. Terlalu besar. Hingga kau dikatakan idiot. Kau tahu apa arti mimpi buruk? _Nightmare_?"

'Mimpi buruk adalah… ketika aku memimpikanmu, dan…. aku tersadar…

urgh!_ bahwa kau tidak disampingku... Ketika aku memasang _poker face_ didepanmu. _Hhhh…_ Ketika aku merindukanmu. Ketika aku mencintaimu, walau kau tak mengetahuinya. _Argh!_'_

Xiumin menghentikan hisapannya —walau daritadi ia menghentikannya ketika ia berbicara dan menghisap kembali ketika ia selesai bicara. Ia memutar matanya. Mengibaskan rambutnya, "Hentikan kebodohan itu, oppa! Atau jantungmu…" Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di jantungku.

'Ya, jantungku

.._ memang akan meledak… tanpa perlu kau genggam. _Hah.._ Jantungku meledak… setiap kali kau datang ke rumahku. Jantungku meledak setiap kali…. melihatmu tersenyum. Aku selalu merasa jantungku _hhh... _sedang kau genggam sehangat ketika kau memelukku _hhh…_ ketika kau akan pulang.'_

"HENTIKAN, KIM JONG DAE! BERHENTI BERLAKU BODOH!"

KLAKKK!

'AARRGGGHHH….! HAH… HAH… Haaah…'

"Kalau oppa tidak menghentikan kebodohan itu… Selanjutnya adalah jantung…"

'Tidak… mempan kau… mematahkan tulangku, Xiu.

Haah… Hah…_ Karena ada kau. Kau adalah tulangku. Penopangku. _Haah.. _Yang membantuku tetap tegak berdiri.'_

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP IDIOT!"

Mulut Xiu mengerucut,_ 'Ugh… dia memang menawan.' _ Dia menarik tangannya dari perutku. Berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Kueratkan pelukanku, namun dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari rengkuhanku.

"Cukup Xiumin."

Suara itu! Aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana? Kucoba menengokkan kepalaku ke asal suara. Datanglah seseorang. Jubah hitam panjang membalut tubuh tinggi menjulangnya. Xiumin mendekatinya, walau sudah kugenggam tangannya ia tetap melepaskannya. Aku yang kehilangan keseimbangan pun terjatuh.

'Siapa dia? Seperti pernah melihatnya…'

"Aku? Aku adalah namjachingu Xiumin. Bukan begitu, chagi?" Orang itu sambil mendekati Xiumin dan mencium bibir… Xiumin.

"Krr.. iss nnghhh…"

"JANGAN!" itu suara terkerasku. Mungkin yang terakhir. Tak cukup keras. Karena orang itu tidak menghentikan perbuatannya. Atau memang sengaja menulikan telinganya.

"Aku memang sengaja menulikan telingaku, Chen chen."

_'Jangan… sentuh dia.'_

"HUAHAHAHA… Jangan sentuh dia katamu? Hey! Aku namjachingu-nya!"

'Dia….Tidak_…. menyukaimu, dan… dia _milikku_.'_

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kulihat dia tersenyum menyeringai, dan membisikkan sesuatu. Menatapku tajam, hingga matanya memerah dan berkata lirih… "pain"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Ulu hatiku yang tadi dirobek oleh Xiumin kini dirobek kembali. Kurasa, lukaku makin lebar. Bisa kurasakan pula darahku mengalir makin deras.

Kulihat keadaan Xiumin disana, syukurlah ia tak mengapa. Gaun merahnya pun masih bersih tak terkena darahku. Ugh… Aku baru sadar. Dia terlihat sangat manis ketika memakai gaun itu. Sangat can–. _'Uuuaaaaarrrgghhh!'_

"Masih bisa kau berkata seperti itu, Kim Jong Dae! Setelah ini, jangan harap kau masih bisa melihatnya!"

'Xiu… Sarang… AAAARRRRGGHHH!'

tulang igaku kembali dipecahkan. Kali ini lebih banyak. Saaakkiiittt... tapi kucoba bertahan.

Waktu terasa lambat bagiku. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke tubuhku. Sepertinya, sihir itu benar-benar melukai seluruh tubuhku. Walau aku sudah berbalik kesana-sini, tapi sihir itu seperti ada dimana-mana. Seperti kamaitachi* yang sangat tajam dan berjumlah banyak sehingga melukaiku bagaimanapun posisiku.

'AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH—'

kesadaranku mulai menipis kembali. Kututup mataku. Sepertinya sasaran berikutnya adalah—"HENTIKAN KRIS! JANGAN BUNUH DIA! HENTIKAN!"

"DIAM KAU XIUMIN!"

"JANGAN JANTUNGNYA! JANGAAAAANNNN!"

Seketika, sihir itu berhenti. Tak ada yang melukai. Tapi tetap saja, tubuhku sudah penuh dengan luka. Aku masih menutup mataku. Sulit untuk membukanya, karena aku sudah… lemah.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, giliran kau yang menyiksa dia."

Suasana hening, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"XIUMIN, LAKUKAN SEKARANG ATAU—"

"BAIK! BAIK! Baik. Biar aku saja."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki Xiumin sepertinya.

tap… tap… tap…

Hilang. Suara kaki itu menghilang. Dan aku memang merasakan ada seseorang di belakangku.

"Aku akan mengatakan ucapan selamat tinggal dulu, bolehkan?"

Terdengar, orang itu berdecih. Lalu, "Chennie, mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud begini. Mianhae."

'Kau… tak perlu… meminta… maafku, Xiu… Sarang… hae…'

"Aku… tak bisa membalasmu, Chennie."

'Aku… hanya… mengatakannya, Xiu. Tak… apa kau… tak mem…balasku. Asal… Kau… Bahagi- AAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!'

Kembali sihir itu menyiksaku. Dan jantungku mulai—

"HENTIKAN! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

"KAU TERLALU LAMA, XIUMIN! Orang ini keburu sadar kembali!"

'AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!'

ZZZZZZRRRRSSSSSHHHHH!

Pandanganku menggelap.

**| !kabeadgnojmik!kabeadgnojmik!kabeadgnojmik |  
**

Jjong Dda!

Ng?

Jjong Dda! Kau kenapa?

_Aah… Akhiratkah ini?_

Jjong Dda! Bangun!

Hmmh… Aku kenal aroma ini. Aroma tubuhnya yang khas. Parfum Xiumin, parfum kebanggaan yang sering kali ia pamerkan padaku karena wanginya.

Kim Jong Dae!

Haha… bahkan para malaikat pun tahu, bahwa aku masih mencintai Xiumin. Hingga mereka menghipnotisku dengan parfumnya.

Kim Jong Dae!

Hei, apakah ini benar-benar akhirat? Mengapa aku merasa berat sekali? Mengapa juga aku terasa goyang?

Aigoo… Bangunlah Kim Jong Dae! Jangan main-main denganku! Aku takut…

_Lho? Sebegitu seramnyakah aku? Hingga malaikat pun takut padaku? Dan apa ini? Mengapa terasa berat?_

Aigoo... aku baru sadar kau berkeringat sangat banyak! Kau demam, Jjong Dda bertahanlah!

Sakit? Lho? Aku kan sudah mening—

ssshhh….

Apa ini? Kok dingin? Tapi mengapa aku makin terasa berat? Berat sih, tapi hangat… nyaman pula. Apa ini?

Jjong Dda… buka matamu… jebal…

Mata? Aku masih memiliki mata? Mana? Mana?

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Tapi… silaaaaaauuu! Ku pejapkan mataku. Mencoba untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba masuk.

"JJONG DDA!"

Aku tertegun… Bukan… bukan karena aku tak menyangka bisa membuka mata. Tapi didepanku—maksudku—didepan mataku telah ada malaikat berparas cantik. Mirip seperti Xiumin.

"Jjong Dda! Akhirnya kau banguuuunnn!" Malaikat itu memelukku. Cukup erat.

"Apa aku disurga? Aku telah melewati akhiratkah?"

Malaikat itu melepas pelukannya. Berwajah bingung, dan menatapku penuh tanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jjong Dda?"

"Aku disurga? Apa timbangan kebaikanku lebih berat dari keburukkanku?"

PLAAAKK!

Dia menamparku, sakit menjalar di sekitar tamparannya.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Jjong Dda! Ini aku, Xiumin! Dan kita sedang di apartment-mu pabbo!"

Aku memasang tampang heranku.

"Jadi… jadi… aku… masih hidup?"

Ah... Lukaku?! Kuraba ulu hatiku. _'Tidak... Tidak ada lubang... Luka tubuhku.. Juga tak ada!'_

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara bodoh! Tentu kau masih hidup, Jjong Dda!"

Aku membulatkan mataku —walau mataku sipit. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata malaikat berwujud Xiumin ini.

Kusentuh pipinya dengan tangan kananku. Tangan kiriku ikut serta menangkup pipi kanannya. Hingga salah satu jariku menyentuh bibir halusnya. _'ini... Xiumin... asli...'  
_

Tanganku kembali bergerak, memeluknya. Seerat mungkin. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya di lekuk lehernya.

"Jjong Dda! Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku yang masih setia menempel di lehernya.

"Jangan berbohong, kau pingsan disini."

"Mwo?"

"Badanmu juga panas, begini. Kenapa Jjong Dda? Ayo kita pindah ke kamarmu!"

"Ak.. Aku..."

"Ayo, berdiri! Awas hati-hati.."

Tubuhku masih lemas, tapi Xiumin menarikku. Dia merangkul tanganku dan menuntunku ke kamar.

"Xiu, apakah tadi kau melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam?"

"Jubah hitam? Jjong Dda, sudah kubilang jangan berbicara bodoh! Aku menemukanmu sendirian."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

BRUGH! Xiumin menidurkanku dikasurku. Menarik selimutku lalu mengelus dahiku. Menatapku tajam.

"Jangan bicara bodoh! Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur. Kalau sudah jadi, aku akan membangunkanmu. Otte?"

Xiumin beranjak dari kasur, ku genggam lengan kanannya. _'Dia memakai... gaun merah?'_

"Xiumin, kau menciumku?"

Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi ia menunduk. Beberapa lama, ia tegakkan kembali kepalanya.

"Jangan berkata bodoh Jjong Dda! Berapa kali harus kubilang?"

"Kau berbohong padaku, kau telah memiliki _namjachingu_ bukan? Kris?"

Ia terdiam. Sangaaat Lama. Lalu ia melangkah ke pintu.

"Xiu. Bisakah lain kali kau membalas perasaanku?"

Langkahnya terhenti kembali, tangannya memegang kenop pintu. Masih membelakangiku. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Dan bisakah kau bilang pada Kris... Agar lain kali, jangan ledakkan jantungku. Lagi."

Ia menutup pintu. Tanpa jawaban. Tanpa perpisahan. Tanpa pelukan biasanya yang kemarin masih mengiringiku tidur.

'Tak mengapa sekarang kau melangkah dengannya. Tentu kau tahu harus melangkah kemana saat langkahmu terhenti di 'bosan'. Kau sudah mengenal rutenya, kan?'

_'Kita akan melakukannya lagi. Mengobrol panjang. Meminum coklat panas. Berpisah, dan aku akan memimpikanmu.'_

_'Walau kau mimpi burukku. Aku akan selalu menantikannya.'_

_'Kau yang berkata, bukan? Kau nightmare-ku.'_

"Omong-omong... Kejadian tadi itu mimpi atau kenyataan ya?"

.

_You _nightmare_ neol gajil su eomneun i'm on fire_

_(you're so dangerous)  
Jumeok sok moraecheoreom jakku neon heuteojyeoga  
Anirago wae neoneun wae_  
**SHINee - Nightmare**

* * *

**The End**

*deep bow*

*kamaitachi : pisau yang terbuat dari gejala ruang hampa udara pada angin.

Haaaah... Fictnya udah selesaaaaii! Gaje nggaa?

*Reader: SUPERMEGAGIGA GAJE!*

*Author: facepalm*

Well, Gimana dengan penggunaan kata-kata di Fanfict ini? Membosankan? Gaje? Ngga dimengerti?

Kritikan? Saranan? Di kotak review ya :D  
maafkan atas segala typo, ne?

Gamsahamnida! Have a NICE nightmare! Wohohohoho..!


End file.
